Living in a New World
by Hawklan
Summary: She just tried to awake the Potentials in Sunnydale...really that was all she wanted, but ...
1. Chapter 1

Living in a New World

by Hawklan

Note: Thanks to Inachis for making this fic more readable.

Living in a New World

Disclaimer: I don't own BVTS, Joss Whedon does, and Shadowrun was created to Jordan K. Weisman and belonged to FASA Inc. before it was the sold to Wizkids and I have no clue who owns it now. All other things you might recognize belong to their creators.

Note: As with the last story Razial is to blame for this one, because he didn't know enough about Shadowrun, and so I got the idea stuck in my head instead.

Note2: Everything in BVTS happened like in canon, until Season 7, then it goes AU from a certain point. Shadowrun happened like it did except there will be a few secrets a lot of people didn't know *g*

Summary: She just tried to awake the Potentials in Sunnydale...really that was all she wanted, but ...

Chapter 1

A nice mansion in Seattle 2054, Headquarters of Slayer Inc. UCAS

Xander sat behind his desk with a fine glass of whiskey, enjoying it while listening to his longtime friend Willow, who sat at the opposite part of the desk. He still enjoyed her company after all these years, even if they had had a lot of rows in those decades. They were still friends. Sadly, the current topic of 'conversation' for the Red Witch, as she was known as in the Shadows, was annoying to him, but as a faithful friend he listened to her anyway.

"But Xander...It is important. As the head of Slayer Inc, you can't just ignore the day. It's simply not possible. You have certain standards to uphold and so you simply just can't ignore your 73rd birthday next week. There is a big party planned for it and a lot of VIP's will be there and now you tell me you don't want to throw a party?"

Xander just nodded in reply and then took another sip out of his glass.

Willow looked at him in disbelief. "But...but..."

"No buts Will, I have other plans to enjoy my birthday. Maybe you and the rest should have asked me, before planning such a big event? If you would have, I would have told you that I plan to spend the next week in Paris together with my wife, so no party."

"But what do we do now? It's all planned and all the invitations have been sent out," Willow asked in near panic.

"Use my double. That would be my suggestion. Then you can have that party and I can enjoy my first vacation for over 20 years with my beautiful wife," Xander told his lifelong friend.

With a sad expression Willow nodded. "Looks like that's the only thing to do. Will you fly or use one of our teleportation circles?"

Xander shrugged and answered, "Originally we had planned to fly, but if you have to use my double, that idea would be bad, because someone could see me, so I think we'll use one of the circles, even if I still dislike them."

Willow nodded. "So, how is Amanda doing? I haven't seen her for 4 months."

"Good as always and she had a few things to do in Europe, with one of our teams. That's why we both look forward to our small vacation," Xander answered her.

Willow stood up, went to her friend and gave him a hug. "Then enjoy it, both of you. You both have earned it. I still sometimes wonder at how far we have come since the thing in '03."

Xander nodded and replied, "We will and yes, a lot has happened since then and who would have guessed that we would still be alive now and still look as good as then?"

After Willow left his office he stood up and went into the adjoining room. There he took a sports bag out of a cabinet, which he threw on his bed, then he opened a hidden panel in the wall, where you could see a small armory for which every shadowrunner would kill his mother. He quietly looked over the weapons he had collected during his career, first as a demon hunter and then as a shadowrunner.

He selected a few and put them into the back. As the last piece he took an old looking axe, which was his favorite weapon for over 50 years and had never failed him so far. He sat down on his bed and started to clean the axe. After a while he smiled as he began to remember the time of the real first awakening, which happened in 2003 and not like most of the world believed in 2011. Even after all this time it was still one of the secrets in the world only a few people knew about and that was a good thing. After smiling a bit more, he sank even deeper into his memories.

Xander's memories of Sunnydale, CA, USA 2003

As Xander sank into his memories he began to think about what had happened then.

It all began on a nice sunny day. The First Evil had awakened because Willow, me and a few others pulled Buffy out of heaven. With that act we destroyed the balance and as we learned later, we also angered a few higher beings while we were at it. The Bringers, the minions of the First, had blown up the HQ of the Watchers Council in London and killed most of the Watchers and Potentials and the next plan was to open the Hellmouth and to raise an army of uber vamps. Our chances were next to nil to survive that fight, never mind win it, so Willow came up with a desperate plan. She had found a way to awaken the Potentials into full Slayers. If that worked, our chances would still be very bad, but at least there'd be a chance.

So we all decided that Willow should try this one last gamble. She started the ritual, for which she needed the scythe and the Slayer and so she continued it together with Buffy. All went well until near the end of the ritual, when the scythe began to glow in a deep red and Buffy started to scream. Then suddenly a ball of red light exploded out of the scythe and the shockwave threw us all down to the ground and the only thing to hear for quite a while were screams of agony.

I don't know how long we lay on the ground, but let me tell you, it felt like an eternity to me and it hurt like hell. Finally, we heard a pissed off voice.

"FOOLISH MORTALS! Haven't you done enough with nearly destroying the balance? Now you have ripped it apart and pulled events which should have happened much later, to this point of time and now she has decreed that you will be punished for it. From now on, until she decides otherwise, you all here will have to carry on the fight and you won't be allowed to move on until you have atoned for what you have done today. I haven't seen such fools as you since 300 Spartans gave up their lives in a fight they couldn't win. Oh and of course those two prophets," the voice grumbled.

Still hurting all over, I had to open my mouth. "Um, mister, who are you and what happened?"

"Me? I am the Voice of God and what happened? Do you have beans in your ears? You shattered the balance and now The First Awakening has taken place."

"Uhh we know, that's why Willow was trying to help us out with the fight against the First," I replied.

"Fool, that wasn't what I meant. I talked about the awaking of the new world, which should have happened in 2011 and not now. Your foolish attempt to turn all Potentials into Slayers pulled on parts of the old magic which should have started to resurface in 2011. If you'd actually used the Slayer, it might have worked, but no, you had to use Miss Summers, who isn't the Slayer anymore, since she died that first time in the Masters cave," the Voice answered.

"WHAT?" Buffy screamed in disbelief.

"The Slayer spirit left you at that moment and you've been a human changed by the supernatural since then. The moment you died, Kendra became the only Slayer and after her death, it was Faith," the man answered the bewildered Buffy.

"What now?" I asked the man.

"Ohh, your fight with the First is over, the explosion that hit you all actually killed off all bringers and uber vamps and the First is asleep again, for now, but you will see what you have to do soon," the man answered, "And by the way Mister Harris, have you looked into a mirror lately?" With that question he disappeared again.

"What?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and after Willow and Faith looked at me for a while they both yelled, "DAMN."

"What?" I asked in near panic.

"Oh nothing," they said in union. "You just look like an elf out of The Lord of the Rings, is all."

"What?" I asked for a third time.

Seattle 2054, UCAS

Remembering the last bit he pulled himself back out of his memory and smiled again about the start of the new world and then hurried to finish his packing so that he would not be late to meet his wife. After all, you don't keep someone like her waiting. He could think more about the past later.

Note: Currently I am not sure if I should continue this one or not... I think that depends on how well it is received by you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xander left the teleportation circle in the cellar of their European Headquarters in Paris feeling dizzy and a bit sick. Damn how he hated those new circles. Sure they made traveling a lot faster and really helped their runs and other operations, but he would never like them and he now firmly understood Bones' dislike of Teleporters, in one of his favorite shows he'd liked to watch decades ago.

He looked around and wondered that no one was here to greet him. Just as he was about to start up the stairs, he heard the wailing sounds of their 'Intruder Alert' wards that Willow had placed around every one of their buildings. He grabbed his Ares Predator and ran up the stairs.

As he reached ground floor he heard the telltale sounds of multiple gunfire. Carefully, so that his own people wouldn't shoot at him, he snuck to the direction of the firefight. As he turned slowly around a corner, he found a dead body. Fearing that it might be one of his people, he quickly knelt down and turned the body around. To his relief, he didn't knew the face and he guessed it must be one of the enemy intruders who'd caught a bullet right into his forehead.

Letting the body lie where it was, he continued sneaking down the floor until he reached the stair to the next one. He could hear shooting from further ahead and from upstairs. Guessing that whatever the intruders were looking for would be upstairs, he quickly took the stairs and as soon as he reached the top, he had to quickly jump aside, as a bullet hit the wall just an inch from his head.

He quickly looked into the direction where the bullet came from and saw two of his people fighting against three others, who were dressed completely in black. After he had assessed the situation, he carefully took aim and then fired his Ares. Just a moment later the head of one of the three intruders formally exploded as Xander's round hit it.

The other two intruders stood still for a second out of shock, which was enough for his people to quickly subdue them.

Xander quickly went to them. "Kara, Indra, what happened?"

The young woman with long blond hair answered him, after she had listened to the radio for a second. "Seems like a team of Shadowrunners infiltrated this house to kill or capture your wife, Mr. Harris."

"Amanda? Where is she? Is she ok?" Xander quickly asked, his voice filled with fear for his wife.

"She is fine, Sir. She took out the two who managed to come near her and she is currently in her office." She pointed at the two intruders they had subdued and said, "Seems like these two here are the only survivors of the Shadowteam. What shall we do with them, Sir?"

"Cuff them and then bring them upstairs. We will have a few questions to ask them," he said and then he quickly ran upstairs to his wife's office.

He reached it a few moments later and rushed in, just to hit a full stop because the tip of a sword entered his heart.

"Xander!" a female voice yelled and the sword was pulled away quickly.

He grunted a painful, "Urgh" and then looked up to see the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen tear up just as he crashed down to the floor. He managed to utter a very quiet, "Amanda," before the world went black around him.

Amanda looked shocked at the dead body of her husband for the last 35 years. She couldn't believe what had happened. She was just cleaning her blade after killing the two intruders and then she heard her door crash open. She only registered someone storm in with gun in hand and so she quickly struck with the sword in her hand and hit the intruder right in the heart only to recognize in that moment that it was her husband she had just stabbed.

She let her sword drop to the floor, knelt beside the body of her husband and pulled his head into her lap. After a few moments the tears started to flow.

Headquarters Slayer Inc., Seattle

Willow sat at her desk and was just relaxing a bit while traveling through the Matrix. She was still amazed every time she booted up her Slayer Inc. Mark X board and then jumped into the virtual world of the Matrix.

As one of the few people still on Earth who could remember things like Windows or Linux, this world was simply awesome to her and she enjoyed traveling through it just for fun. Her main focus lay on her magic and all Decker stuff was mostly handled by Dawn and a few others, but she still enjoyed surfing through it.

As she wandered through one of the shopping districts in the Matrix she caught the reflection of her Matrix Persona and just had to giggle for a bit. Dawn had really found it funny to design her that Persona. She looked exactly like the actress who played Nymphadora Tonks in the old Harry Potter movies and she had to admit to herself that she liked that witch and was just saddened that she had such a small role and died in book seven. It was a shame, really. She walked through the district a bit more and bought a few things at the Victoria Secrets store with which she wanted to surprise her lover. She really hoped Faith would like it.

She dreamed a bit about what Faith and she would do after Faith came back from her run. She was still amazed that they were both an item now, considering how she had disliked Faith in the old Sunnydale times. Before she could continue her way through the shopping mall, she was suddenly yanked out of the Matrix. She looked around a bit disoriented at first and after a moment she could see one of the younger slayers standing beside her with panic in her eyes and the fiber-optic cable with which had Willow connected with her board in her hands.

Willow tried to keep calm and asked in a quiet tone. "What is it Lara? Why did you have to unplug me like that?"

"Sor..sorry Willow, but I had to, your wards signaled intruders and security is currently fighting off some Shadowrunners downstairs."

Willow looked surprised for a moment and then nodded in thanks to the young troll, who was the only one of her species to be called as a slayer so far. "Thank you Laura," she quickly said and then mumbled a short phrase in Latin. Suddenly a holographic image of their headquarters appeared in the middle of the room. She looked at it for a moment and quickly located the wards in question and then zoomed in on those rooms. "Curious, a small team of only four people and they have already been subdued by security."

She tapped the comsystem and spoke, "Red to Mac, please report."

Only a moment later she heard the voice of their head of security answer her call, "O'Neil here. Four intruders were subdued, but it looks like they were only the diversion. While we were busy with them, a second team was able to enter the lab complex and it seems like the target was Dr. Jackson. Luckily he had Sam and Vi with him at the moment and together they hold out long enough for a few of my men to get there. Sadly, all of the second team was killed in the following fire fight and Vi is currently on her way to medical because she was hit while protecting the Doc."

Willow was quiet for a moment, surprised some one was after Dr. Jackson. It seemed like they had a leak in their security, because Dawn had made sure no information about his location was available anywhere and if someone looked for it, they would be pointed to Europe.

"Mac? Bring those four into my office and we will question them together, even if I think it will be fruitless."

"Yes Mam, we will be there in a few minutes," O'Neil replied.

Meanwhile onboard of an Skorsky - Bell Tigerhawk Gunship

"Moonbeam to 'Team Alpha' ETA to Colorado Springs 15 minutes. Remember, the town has been abandoned for a lot of years and our drones spotted a lot of critters, demons and other things we don't like in the vicinity, so check your gear a final time and be ready for touchdown." Faith heard the voice of Dawn say over the comlink. She quickly looked over her team and grinned. What she wouldn't have given for such a heavily armed team back in SunnyD. She quickly noted that Rhona, Temp, Adam, Leon and Claire were going over their equipment and then she started to check her own.

She quickly made sure that the two Heckler & Koch U S P 12s were ok and loaded, then tested the charge of her Ares Vibrosword and smiled. Willow always had the best gifts ever. With a smile she remembered her last birthday, when Willow had given her this nice blade as a present and then her mind wandered to the memories of how she had thanked her for that present. That memory was, even after several months, still able to make her wet.

Suddenly, before she could fall deeper into her daydream, she was yanked around in her straps and felt the Gunship make a hard maneuver. Then she heard the heavy machine guns opened fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thank you to Inachis for beta reading this chapter. Actually this fic stand very low on my to do list but thanks to the nice request by Ltloncf I now give you the next installment of this story.

Chapter 3

**(Paris, **Headquarters of Slayer Inc. Europe**)**

She didn't know how she came to be sitting there with the head of her dead husband in her lap. She had met him nearly 40 years ago right here in Paris while he had a business dealing with Duncan. He wasn't by far the only Elf she had met by then, but he wasn't arrogant or snobbish like most of those elves she had met so far. He was kind, funny and always had a stupid joke for any who needed a laugh and he somehow knew about Immortals. Granted, the Awakening had made it hard to survive and stay a secret for the Immortal and quite a few had perished, but a lot had survived and as always, gone with the time as needed.

She never had believed in love on first sight, but somehow Alex had fascinated her from the beginning and so after the business with Duncan was finished, the two of them exchanged contact data and things grew from there. They went out on several dates, she helped him with a few 'deals' for his company and he helped her. In the time being their friendship grew and then one nice sunny day they had taken things a step further, becoming lovers. They enjoyed their life and got married 4 years later.

Married…her…Amanda, the Immortal master thief. She still had to smile when she remembered the faces on Duncan, Methos and Nick as she told them she was going to get married. She never wanted to marry before because she loved Duncan and he was the only Immortal she ever would have considered to marry. Somehow it never worked out between them and then there came this crazy elf, who was as good as immortal, considering their long lifespan, and stole her heart.

And now? It was all gone now and by her own hand… the body of her dead husband lay there and she had killed him. She had no clue who had sent those Shadowrunners and why, but she would find out and then they would pay for their part in taking away her husband.

Carefully she put the head on the ground and then she stood up slowly. Pressing a button on the intercom she said, "Amanda here, how is the situation?" She waited a moment until a female voice replied, "This is Slayer Kristanna, the situation is under control. All teams reported in. No causalities and only four of us are hurt and are currently in the care of our medical staff." Amanda singed in relief at hearing that report and then said, "Ok, send someone up to help me here. There are a few more dead Runners here and…," here she paused for a while until she continued, "and Alex's body…as well," she finished with fresh tears in her eyes. The com was silent on the other end for a few moments and then Kristanna replied, "I come up myself and bring a few of my sisters with me. We also took two of the Runners alive." "Good, we can question them later," Amanda replied and then slid down beside her dead husband again.

She sat there for a moment or two with silent tears running down her face, when she suddenly heard a gasping sound coming from beside her and in disbelief she stared at her husband's body.

+L+

(Seattle, Headquarters of Slayer Inc. UCAS)

Jack 'Mac' O'Neil entered Willow's office, followed by the prisoners and his security team, which was lead by his wife and second in command, Samantha Carter-O'Neil. "Wil, here are the four Runners we took alive. All are more or less unknowns except this one," Jack said, pointing on the eldest of the four. "I know him from my time in the Air Force, his name his Harry Maybourne. He and a guy called Kinsey were responsible that the funding for the SG Project was cut down to zero and Cheyenne Mountain closed down."

Willow nodded at Jack and said, "Thank you Mac. Since you know him, it would be good if you could interrogate them. I'll watch and add things here and there." She then looked at Sam and continued, "Sam, leave that man here and then take the other three prisoners, put them in the cells and question them there while Jack and I have a talk with Mr Maybourne."

After the others had left the room Jack turned to the prisoner and said, "So Harry, I'm surprised to see that you are still alive, considering you sat in the same car as Senator Kinsey as it exploded. And that it was over 65 years ago."

As Harry smirked at him and prepared to reply to him Willow quickly wove an 'Analyze Truth' spell on him. "Ahh Jack the first one is easily answered. I didn't sit with Kinsey in the car. That was just a decoy a friend of mine had built. After all why should I blow myself up? To the second part. Would you believe a healthy diet? And it looks like you have the same one because you look good as well for having lived over a century."

"A healthy diet? Try that again Harry and the truth this time. Ms Rosenberg here will now if you will tell the truth or lie," Jack said.

Harry looked at the young woman Jack had introduced as Ms Rosenberg and then cursed, "Damn, sometimes I really wish I was sitting in that damn car. This 'New World' really sucks. No fun anymore if every second street rat can read your mind." Only a moment after he said that, he suddenly felt as if someone had sucker punched him and as he looked up, he saw the woman smiling at him. 'Damn, that was the second spell from her I didn't see her do, at least. Looks like that rat is really powerful. I better be careful,' Maybourne thought to himself. "OK Jack. Being caught by your kindergarten here I have nothing to lose. You remember those old Marvel comics about a guy called Captain America?"

Seeing Jack nod he continued. "One of our scientists from the NID worked on a similar serum to turn our soldiers into super-soldiers. She tested it on a group of young soldiers under her command. Sadly she was killed in a Foothold incident and so never could finish her work. I was the commanding officer for the cleanup crew and after reading her notes about the serum I burned them and stole the only prototype she had created after her tests on the soldiers. It took me a while, but finally I used it. First I didn't noticed a thing, but after a while I noted that a lot of my old pains and hurts had vanished and that I was faster and stronger than I ever was in my twenties. It took me around 10 years to notice that I hadn't aged a day since I took the serum."

Skeptical, Jack looked at Willow, who just nodded in return. He turned back to Harry and said, "Ok, looks like you told the truth so far. So why did you infiltrate our building?"

Maybourne was quiet for a while, but he knew he had to answer or Jack would give him hell. True, they were somewhat like friends ages ago, but that had ended as he had started to work for the NID and the final nail had been laid in that coffin when he helped the late Senator Kinsey to shut down the Stargate program before it even had a chance to really start. As he saw that Jack was getting a bit impatient, he said, "Our Mr. Johnson was interested in all the data we could get on your employees, because a lot of them seem to have more power than they should and mostly they are all girls."

Jack shook his head and said, "We have a lot of KI-Adepts in our employment and because I earned that skill with the Awaking as well, I train them well. As you should know our Special Forces training was the best and there's nothing like that around anymore. So don't tell me you only came to get data you could obtain much more easily through other means."

"I swear that's all that we wanted," Maybourne replied.

Jack looked at Willow, who shook her head. Turning his gaze back to Maybourne, he said in a quiet voice, "Harry, Harry… I told you to stick to the truth, but I'll let it pass for now. So what else did you want here?"

Harry gulped a bit at the gaze Jack threw at him. Normally Jack was a kind man, but if you did anger him or tried to hurt someone under his command, he could become an utter bastard. Maybourne guessed that that feature had only become worse with time and so decided that lying wouldn't help him here, considering the spell that woman had cast on him. "Ok Jack, don't get pissed. We came here to extract Doctor Jackson."

Willow looked up at that and asked, "How did you know Jackson was here? All data we have available about him suggests that he is in one of our European Offices."

Harry looked at her and replied, "Don't be a stupid slitch. Your ICE is good and your deckers are awesome, but you know the saying? No matter how good you are, there's always someone better? And I know a wizworm who is one of the best deckers available in the shadows."

"Granted, but still there were no data at all in our databanks that he was here that you could have ripped off, "Willow said frostily.

Harry grinned and said, "That's why we hit here and in Paris."

Willow locked shocked at that and then quickly activated her comlink. "Yes Willow here. Carter, could you please check with our office in Paris? Our choop here just told us they hid there as well. Thank you."

While Willow used her com, Jack turned to Harry again. "So what did you want with Jackson?"

Harry smiled a sly smile as he replied, "Simple, the same thing you want him for. We need him to decode the Symbols on the Gate as soon as we have it."

"What do you mean as soon as you have it?" Jack asked urgently.

"Ahh Jack think… What do you think I mean by that?" Harry said cockily, which earned him a hard slap from Jack.

"Don't get cocky at me Harry. Talk now or I promise you will soon wish you never ever heard my name," Jack said in a deep quiet and dangerous tone.

Harry gulped and knew if he continued to play, Jack would make his promise true. "Okay, okay Jack. The people I work for sent a team to Cheyenne Mountain as well to get the gate out of storage."

Willow and Jack looked at each other, concerned, and then both quickly tried to reach someone on the team they had in Colorado.

After trying to get someone without any luck they looked even more worried and finally Jack said, "Damn, that doesn't look good. I'll assemble a retrieval team." He looked at one of his men, who were still in the room and said to him, "Marco, get that Gonk out of here and place him in one of the sec cells." After that he quickly hurried out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: A big thank you to Inachis for her help again.

Chapter 4

(Somewhere in the airspace over Colorado Springs)

Dawn was in her element and she just loved the technology they now had. She also just loved to be a Rigger. The only thing better than being one with your vehicle was mind blowing sex, but flying rigged into a chopper was nearly as good and she just enjoyed the feeling of flying.

Suddenly her sensors registered a missile on her six. She jerked the machine right to the left and fired one of her countermeasures against air-to-air missiles. Luckily for them, the missile fell for it and exploded a bit behind them. Dawn flew a few more hard turns just to be sure and then two enemy blips appeared on her radar, one just coming into firing range. She quickly aimed the heavy machine guns of her chopper and opened fire at the same time she spoke over the internal com system.

"Passengers...this is your captain speaking. As you may have noted or maybe not, we have encountered some air turbulence. Please stay seated and keep your safety belts on. I have everything under control and I will inform you as soon as there is a reason to panic."

Grinning at that lame joke she flew another evasive maneuver to get the second enemy fighter into her sights after she downed the first one with her first volley by sheer luck.

Some fancy flying on both sides later Dawn fired her last missile. At the same time as the enemy fighter exploded she felt a searing pain and her internal sensors showed her that one of her starboard stabilizer had been blown away. Pulling every trick she knew she tried to bring her machine down as gently as possible. "Prepare for a crash landing!" she yelled into the com system.

+L+

(Somewhere unknown)

Xander looked around and only saw white. He was completely surrounded by it and nothing else could be seen. 'What now' he thought. The last thing he remembered was a searing pain in his chest and then nothing until he opened his eyes only to see the all engulfing white surrounding him. He waited and waited, but had no clue for how long because he had nothing to measure the passing of time. It could be a minute, an hour, a day or years, he just couldn't say. Finally, after what felt like several eternities or maybe just the blink of an eye, he heard something. Hear or just imagined? He wasn't sure, but there it was. A voice, a deep and dark masculine sounding voice, speaking. What did the voice say, he asked himself, not sure if he was really hearing it or not. He concentrated on it as much as he could and finally understood what the voice said. "Hello Alexander. In trouble again, I see? But that isn't something new, is it?"

Xander spoke or did he just send thoughts out? He didn't know. "What? ... Who're you? Where am I? What happened?"

Laughing, the voice replied, "You mortals...Always so many questions and always so impatient. We have met before young elf. I'm Le Metatron, the voice of god. Every time someone claims he has spoken with god, he or she has actually spoken with me. Or is just a lunatic speaking to themselves. I speak for god because your simple brains would explode if god would ever actually speak to you. Your brains are just too primitive to handle it."

He was quiet for a moment and then continued. "And as to what happened, you were just killed by your wife."

Xander looked at the angel in shock for a moment and then asked, "What? You can't be serious."

"Sadly I am, but lucky for you, your punishment that God gave you still stands and so you have to return soon. But first listen for a moment. Danger is coming for you, but in the end that is nothing new for you, or is it?" the Angel said with a smile.

"No, it isn't. As you know, my friends and I are always in danger. So what are you talking about now?" Xander wanted to know.

The angel smiled at Xander and told him. "Your friends and you are planning to open the so called Stargate, which is currently stored under Cheyenne Mountain. The danger you will have to face in the future will come from beyond the gate. So you should prepare for a new adventure that will be more than interesting for you all."

Xander thought over what the angel had told him for a few moments and then said, "So are you telling me that we shouldn't try to open the gate?"

"Not at all," the angel replied with a smile. After a moment he continued. "The gate should have been opened several decades ago. Sadly someone threw a wrench into our plan for this and now it is your turn to fulfill our plans. This is why we arranged that Dr. Jackson, Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter joined your company several years ago. Those three should have been in the group that would have traveled through the gate at the end of the last millennium."

"Don't tell me that God has cursed them as well," Xander said, shocked.

"Okay I won't," the angel said with a smirk. "But all fun aside, you will need them in the future and you can trust all three."

Xander just nodded in agreement and so the angel said, "And now it's time for you to wake up again Alexander."

+L+

(Seattle, Headquarters of Slayer Inc. UCAS)

After a quick run Jack finally reached the hangar, where Sam and the rest of his team already waited for him. The quick response team they always had ready for emergencies contained 12 members.

That would be him, Jack O'Neil, as the commanding officer, his wife Samantha Carter-O'Neil, five young slayers, the dwarven rigger Pete who was the pilot of their transport helicopter, the heavily chromed street samurai Indra and Steve who mostly gave the slayers heavy fire support, the beautiful elven mage Drew Eddington and last but not least their team decker Marius Clouddancer.

After he quickly inspected all off his team he yelled, "What are you waiting for? Slot and run. I'll brief you on the flight."

And so the helicopter was in the air only a few moments later and on it's way to Colorado Springs.

+L+

(Paris, Headquarters of Slayer Inc. Europe)

Xander opened his eyes and looked into the surprised face off his wife. "Hello beautiful, long time no see. Did you see the truck that ran me over?" he asked with a smirk.

"Xander? But how? You aren't immortal like me, so how can you be alive again?" Amanda asked, still not really able to believe her luck that her husband had revived.

Xander pulled her face down to him and after he gave her a long kiss, replied, "That, my most beautiful sword swinger, is a long tale and I can't really tell you now because it isn't only my secret to tell. But I promise you to tell it soon."

At first Amanda was a bit annoyed but then nodded in agreement. After all she could relate to her husband's situation a bit. "Ok Xander, but you own me a long shopping trip for that," she finally said with a smirk.

Xander groaned and looked at his wife in mock horror, but before he could say anything more Kristanna and a few of her sisters burst into the room. She quickly looked around and then directed her sisters to dispose of the dead bodies and finally turned to Amanda and Xander. "Xander, back among the living I see," nonplussed about him being alive again as she gave Xander a quick report on what had happened.

"Good, give me an hour. I need a shower first and then we interrogate the runners," Xander told her.

After Kristanna had left again Xander finally stood up and asked his wife with a smile. "Care to join me for a long shower?"

"Lead on McDuff," Amanda said with a smirk and so an hour and a hot (in more ways than one) shower later they entered the room where the surviving Runners had been placed in.

Xander looked the three over quickly and saw an elven male with long blond hair. The only thing standing out was the datajack on his right temple. Beside him sat a male ork who was obvious heavily chromed because his legs and right arm where currently just hanging around limp, which was the result of the deactivated cyberware. Xander had to smirk as the ork glared at him with his right eye only, because the left one was a deactivated cyberware as well. Then he looked at the last surviving member of the Shadowrunners, which was a very good looking and barely dressed human female not older than twenty. Currently she lay out cold on a stretcher beside her friends.

At this Xander looked questioningly Kristanna. The slayer grinned at him and said, "Sorry boss, we had to knock her out and then sedate her. Was the only way to get that slitch to quiet down. She just didn't know when she'd lost and she tried her mojo again and again until we knocked her out."

"A mage then?" Amanda threw in and as she saw Kristanna nod to this, she continued, "Ok, then it is better we keep her sedated for the time being. I guess the kreeb and the ork have to do for now."

Amanda turned to the elf, looked at him for a moment and then asked, "Ok chummer, why did you and your team break into our office here?"

The elf remained quiet for a moment and then babbled something in Sperenthiel.

Xander stepped forward and slapped the elf hard enough that blood was running out of the elf's mouth. "If you insult my wife again, you will soon wish that you didn't belong to the survivors of your run. Now answer the question."

The elf swallowed and after a moment he decided to talk. "We were hired by a Mr. Johnson, whom we'd never seen before, to extract a Dr. Jackson and any data in regards of something called a Stargate."

"I thought as much," Xander.

Kristanna looked at her boss and then asked, "Xander, what do we do with the trash now?"

Before Xander could answer he saw how Amanda, Kristanna and the other two slayer with them dropped to the ground and he himself suddenly felt tired and drained. He concentrated for a moment to fight off the effect and then quickly pulled out a Fichetti Pain Inducer out of his holster and fired.

Just a moment later he and the two runners heard the pain filled screams of the mage, who still lay on the floor as before. It looked like she had overcome the sedative and tried to stun them all with a spell, but to her misfortune Xander had been able to resist the spell. Now she was experiencing the painful effects of Xander's weapon. She tossed herself from right to left and was screaming herself sore.

"Stop it...please...," the elf begged, but Xander didn't seem to hear him and he continued to hold the weapon on the woman and kept the trigger pressed down. He only stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and the calming words of his wife. "Xander, we're all ok, you can stop," Amanda said and finally Xander released the trigger of his gun.

He looked a bit sick as he saw what he had done to the woman, who was still twitching and she seemed to be bleeding out of her mouth. Kristanna quickly hurried over to her and looked into her mouth. She then quickly turned the woman into a recovery position so that she wouldn't suffocate on her own blood. Kristanna looked at one of the other two slayers and said, "Mia, call a Medic, she has bitten through her tongue."

While Mia called for the medic over her headphone Kristanna asked Xander, "What are we going to do with them?"

"After the medic has looked her over, do what we always do with trash. Excuse us now, I have a call to make," he said and hurried out of the room, directly followed by Amanda.

+L+

(Colorado Springs not far from Cheyenne Mountain)

As soon as the helicopter stopped moving after it touched the ground, Faith ordered her team mates out of the chopper, while she herself went into the cockpit where Dawn had collapsed on to the front panel. It looked like she hadn't jacked out before the crash and the bio feedback had knocked her out cold. Faith quickly grabbed her, pulled the connection to the chopper out of Dawn's datajack and then hurried after her team.

She was only a few meters away from the chopper when the rest of the ammo and fuel exploded. The shockwave threw her into the air and while she grabbed harder onto Dawn, she prepared for her second hard landing in only a few minutes. 'I hope Dawn and I survive this or Buffy will kill me for sure,' Faith thought in the moments before she saw the ground coming rapidly at her again.

+L+

(Seattle, Headquarters of Slayer Inc. UCAS)

Andrew Wells glared at the wall of his room, hating everything about his life. He hadn't wished to live this long or fight so many evils, but he had allowed himself to be convinced to follow Buffy into something that had ended up getting them all cursed. At first he was fine with it all and had continued on as he did his best to help Buffy and the others combat the many evils they had faced, but the long constant fight had dragged on and on and now he was sick and tired of it. He wanted it to be over, he wanted some peace.

The anger he had begun to feel towards Buffy and her close circle of friends had quickly turned to hatred. Now they were heading towards another adventure which he was certain would entail a lot of dangers and fighting. He just hoped that there would be an opportunity to bring them all down, especially Buffy. He blamed her especially for his situation. He was fed up with her and her continuous preaching about hope and protecting people. He was sick of hearing it, it was time someone brought her back to earth and made her suffer, because it was that kind of thing that had gotten him cursed.


End file.
